Kitty love
by xXMidnight.BlossomXx
Summary: the guys, had a drinking contest to see who could drink the most...but all they did was drink sake...so WHY THE HECK DID THEY TURN INTO KITTENS! sasusaku nejiten naruhina shikaino
1. Chapter 1

Kitty love

**xXM.BXx:** hey you guys!!! Made a new story!! And don't worry, Im going to finish it!

**Sakura:** you better!!!

**Sasuke:** hn…

**Naruto:** YEA YOU BETTER!!!

**xXM.BXx:** I will!!! Now some body do the disclaimer!!

Team 7/ Disclaimer: srry xXM.BXx doesn't own naruto (me: dammmmn)

"**blah" **the nekos

'_blah' _thinking

"blah" talking

-nekos-nekos-

**Chapter one!**

-nekos-

The guys (Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke) were just hanging around the team seven training ground, it was all peaceful and quiet…that is until Naruto came shouting.

"Hey! you guys! Look what I found in the Hokage's office!!!" Naruto shouted while running towards them, holding a bottle that has something that looked like sake.

"Sake?" Shikamaru asked looking at Naruto blankly

"yeah! We'll bet on who can drink the most!" Naruto suggested with excitement.

"fine, I have nothing else to do anyways." Neji agreed emotionlessly

"troublesome, but sure since the sky is clear today," Shikamaru said

"whatever." Sasuke said with out a care in the world

"yay!" cheered Naruto, while pulling out cups out of nowhere.

The guys gathered up in a circle while Naruto poured the drinks into the cups.

"ok…ready…set…go!" and with that said the guys drank like crazy!

After thousands of cups of sake, they got dizzy and fainted.

-few minutes later-

When they woke up, everything around them looked so big!

When they could stand up, they headed to the river to wash up. When they got to the river, they tried to dip their hands into the water but instead of their hands, they saw paws. So they all looked at their reflection in the river, but instead of their own reflection, they saw 4 kittens staring back at them.

Their faces showed shock, then they exchanged looks, but when they saw each other, they gotten more shocked.

Sasuke, instead of his ebony hair, and masculine body, their was a dark blue kitten with white fur on his stomach, his paws and the tip of his tail, but he still had his dark onyx eyes.

Neji, instead of his long hair and masculine body there was a white kitten with grayish paws and white eyes.

Shikamaru, instead of his pineapple styled head and masculine body, there was a chocolate brown kitten with dark brown paws and chocolate brown eyes.

And last but not least, Naruto, instead of his blonde spiky hair and his masculine body there was a blonde kitten and blue eyes.

After a few minutes of shock, Naruto started screaming.

"**OH MY GAWD!!! IM A CAT**!!!** SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" **

"**Naruto! What the hell was in that sake?!" **Neji asked annoyed being turned into a kitten.

"**IM GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!!!" **hissed a pissed of Uchiha.

"**where exactly did you find that sake?" **questioned Shikamaru.

"**hmm…lets see…" **started out Naruto.

-flachback!-

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Where are you?! I want a mission!!!" Naruto screamed in the Hokage's office.

Just then, he spotted a bottle that has, what looked like, sake.

"I have an idea!" Naruto said " Nevermind Baa-chan!!!" Naruto screamed while exiting the office.

Just after Naruto left, Tsunade came in the office trying to look for something, when she spotted Naruto, holding a bottle, while running away.

"argg NARUTO!" screamed Tsunade

"che..i better start making the antidote…sigh.."

-end of flashback!-

"**and that's it…" **Naruto ended his flash back

" **YOU MORON!" **yelled a pissed of Neji.

Just then four girls walked by then stopped when the saw the guys.

…silence…

"OH MY GAWD! THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Ino squealed

Yes, it was **S**akura, **H**inata, **I**no, and **T**enten. (a/n look at the bold letters and put it together hehe)

Ino picked up Shikamaru, which made Sasuke sigh of relief, and started baby talking Shikamaru, making him blush.

Tenten walked up to Neji and picked him up, then she tried to look for a collar.

"hmmm….looks like you don't have a collar, little guy" she told him.

Naruto, feeling left out, walked up to Hinata and meowed –well it sounded like a meow to her but to the guys it sounded like "HI HINATA-CHAN!.- Hinata cautiously picked him up.

Sakura, well Sakura just stood there and glared at Sasuke, who in return glared back.

"Forehead-girl! Stop glaring at the poor kitty and pick him up!" Ino ordered.

"yeah Sakura" Agreed Tenten, who was scratching at the back of Neji's ear, making him purr.

"why are you, even glaring at him, Sakura-chan???" asked Hinata, who surprised the guys by not stuttering.

"he looks familiar…I don't know why, but he reminds me of Sasuke" Sasuke looked surprised and sad when she didn't add the suffix, just then she added "kun" since Ino and the others were staring at her weird.

"so you think, that kitten is Sasuke-kun??? PUH-lease Sakura, you and I know, he had a mission with the guys today." Ino told her with a matter-of-fact tone.

"And you and I know that the mission was cancelled" Sakura said with the same tone of voice.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun was wailing because the mission was cancelled" Hinata piped in while giggling while Naruto blushed.

"Yeah, Neji looked pissed because of it, it was funny" Tenten laughed, but unknown to her Neji was glaring at her.

"But still, why would the guys turn into cats??? Its not like Naruto would be stupid enough to complain and find a potion that turns people into cats" Ino said sarcastically.

"the guys all thought 'she's smart'

"well…it could happen, I mean this guy has the same eyes as Neji" Tenten concluded

"I don't think Naruto-kun's that stupid…" Hinata said softly

"trust me Hinata-chan, I know Naruto" Sakura sighed.

"well whatever, can we just drop the subject and look for the owners of these kittens!" Tenten ordered

"fine" they all said together

"ok! Now Sakura pick up the last kitten and we'll go search!" Tenten said who pumped her fist onto the air.

-nekos-nekos-

Well dats it guys!!! Hope you'll like it!!! R & R!!! im going to start working on chapter 2!!!

PCE OUT PPL!! XD!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

**Nekos**

"**the guys talking"  
**_'guys thinking' _

"talking"

**Nekos**

The girls were walking towards the Hokage's office, when Kiba walked up to them.

"Hey girls! What's up?" He asked

"eh…not much.." Sakura answered

"meh...same old same old…" Tenten said

"nothing Kiba-kun" Hinata replied

"we're just going to Hokage's office is all…" said Ino

Suddenly the girls glared at her

"what?!" Ino asked

"you just had to break our 'not much' line'" Sakura said

"yeah!" the other two girls agreed

"well sorry!" Ino huffed

"OK! Anyways why are you guys going to the Hokage's office?" Kiba asked interrupting them.

"eh..no reason just going to see if these kittens belong to anybody" Tenten said pointing to the guys

"ohhh…" Kiba said looking at the kittens worriedly then he suddenly grinned

"Sweet! Mind if I walk with you guys? Akamaru is sleeping so its ok hahaha" Kiba laughed

"okie dokie smokie!!" said Hinata

So the girls started walking with Kiba close to Hinata…maybe a little too close, getting Neji and Naruto pissed.

"**HEY! YOU MUTT FACE! GET AWAY FROM HINATA-CHAN! IM GONNA TEAR YOUR FACE OFF IF YOU DON'T! HEY YOU! DOG BOY!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?! I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HINATA-CHAN YOU ASS!!" **Naruto hissed/yelled

"**Yeah! You jack-ass!! Get away from Hinata-sama!!" ** Neji backing up Naruto

"whoa! Calm down kitties! Why are you even hissing at me?! I didn't do anything to you" Kiba said glaring at Naruto and Neji.

"-gasp- oh sorry Kiba-kun!" Hinata apologized petting Naruto to make him calm down while Tenten was doing the same thing.

"jeeze…well its ok Hinata-chan! Well I better leave you guys, Akamaru might have gotten woken up! Bye!" Kiba said walking away, while muttering about something about hating cats.

"jeeeze I seriously don't like that guy!" Ino huffed while crossing her arms, squishing Shikamaru.

"I know! I don't like him either!" agreed Tenten, doing the same thing as Ino, squishing Neji along.

"Che! You guys aren't the only one who doesn't!" Sakura stated, doing what Ino and Tenten were doing, including squishing Sasuke.

"Why though? He's a nice guys….when he doesn't cling to me…who am I kidding, I don't like him either!" Hinata said clenching her hands, almost killing Naruto.

"**-gasp-!! N-need a-air!! H-hina…ta-c-chan!" **Naruto wheezed out

"**S-s-sakura! Sakura! I-I c-cant b-breathe! D-damn i-it!" **Sasuke gasped out.

"**D-damn i-it y-you a-annoying t-troublesome w-woman! L-let m-me g-GO"** Shikamaru said taking big breaths.

"**T-tenten! C-cant b-breathe! P-please l-let g-go!" **Neji said, politely, trying to breathe.

"-GASP- OH MY GAWD!" yelled the four girls finally noticing the guys and immediately let go.

"oh my gosh!!! Im sooo sorry!!!!" apologized the four girls petting the guys.

"**I-its ok Hinata-chan! I'm fine see?! I have to be if I want to become Hokage!"** Naruto said er meowed to her.

"**hn…dobe…its not like she could understand you…" **Sasuke said to Naruto.

"**Yeah you idiot" **Neji agreed.

"**che troublesome idiot…" **Shikamaru sdighed.

"hahahahahaha! You sound just like Naruto-kun! Little kitten!" Hinata said while looking at Naruto,

"yeah! You sounded like Shikamaru for a second! Hahahaha!" laughed Ino.

"eh…this kitty doesn't really remind me off Neji, just the eyes does.." said Tenten

"I told you guys! This cat reminds me of Sasuke!" pointed out Sakura, while raising Sasuke up in the air. 

'_whoa! They can understand us?!' _the guys all thought

"eh…whatever Forehead girl!!" Ino huffed.

"what'd you say pig?" Sakura said glaring at Ino.

"guys! Cut it out! People are staring!" Tenten pointed out.

"Make us panda girl!" Ino shouted

"fine I WILL!" replied Tenten

"uh…hey! look! We're at the Hokage's office now!" Hinata interrupted them.

"This isn't over pig!" Tenten whispered to Ino

"che! You bet it isn't panda!" Ino whispered to Tenten back

Hokage's office! Dun dun dun! 

"Hokage-sama!" Ino shouted almost breaking the girls' and guys' eardrums

"can you yell any louder?!" yelled Tenten

"you bet! HOKAGE-SAMA?!?!?!" Ino shouted louder

"break our eardrums, why don't you?!?!" Sakura yelled, rubbing her ears

"ok! HOKAGE-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Ino screamed

"OK SHADDUP!!!!" three other girls screamed at her

"ok…fine jeeze…don't need to scream" Ino muttered -.-"

"hokage-sama? Are you there?" asked Sakura, while walking in the hokage's office

"oh! Sorry girls! Tsunade-sama isn't here right now" Shizune (sp?) apologized.

"awww, its ok!" Tenten said while the girls walked out

Outside!!!

"dammmn wasted all our time to come here, and she wasn't even there!!!" complained Ino.

"stop complaining pig….lets just ask people, if they know whose kittens belong to" Sakura suggested

"awwww…that's too tiring and troublesome…" Ino complained again.

"jeeze Ino, you've been hanging around Shikamaru too much….." Tenten said smirking at her…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice one Ten! High five!" Hinata said raising her hand up, for the high five, unfortunately it never came,

"No Hinata-chan…just no" Tenten said looking at her weirdly.

"niiice…real nice.." Sakura said emotionlessly

"its not like Sakura doesn't hang around Sasuke too much and Hinata doesn't hang around Naruto too much either." Ino huffed

When Neji heard the words 'hanging around Naruto,' he started to hiss

"whoa! Calm down!" Tenten said petting Neji.

"fine! Lets ask people then! Jeeze!" Ino huffed walking

-A few hours later….-

"Holy molly ravioli! Dammn this kittens didn't belong to anybody!" Hinata complained.

"ahh snap! Its getting dark out!" Tenten pointed out

"eh..that was soo boring and tiring" Ino complained

"eh…" Sakura said leaning on the bench they were sitting on, with Sasuke sitting on her head, making the two girls look at them with a sweat drop.

"what?" Sakura and Ino both said at the same time

"Never mind…" answered the other two

And all was silent…for a few minutes…

"HEY! why don't we have a sleepover?!" Hinata suggested

"yeah, what ever." Answered Sakura

"meh…sure" Tenten said

"-sigh-..yeah.ok." Ino replied

"-.-"" Hinata looked at them weirdly.

"**sweet! A sleepover! Never been on one before!!! Wooo-hooo!" **Naruto cheered

"**a sleepover? This is going to be interesting" **Neji said

"**hn…whatever…"**Sasuke said

"**troublesome…"** Shikamaru replied

"OK! TO SAKURA-CHAN'S HOUSE WE GO!" Hinata said

"wait what?! why my house?!" asked Sakura

"because! _**I**_ said so!" Hinata said

"awww T.T" Sakura sulked

**nekos**

**Okie! Dats all for now homies! R & R!!!  
**

**PCE HOME SLICE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**+Kitty love+**

**Chapter 3!  
**

"**guys talking"  
'**_thinking'_**  
**"talking"

**+Nekos+  
**

The girls were walking to Sakura's house, talking, when phones started ringing.

"_**I can love you like no one can  
I can be your superman  
Just take my hand lets fly away  
I promise i'll be there everyday  
Just close your eyes lets start to fly  
I'm gonna love you until i die  
Until the day of my death till my very last breath i'm gonna love you  
When no ones left.."**_ Sakura's phone rang

**"**

"MINE!" called Ino and Sakura as they took out their phones with one hand and hold Shikamaru and Sasuke with the other

"hello? This is Ino" Ino greeted

"Moshi, Moshi. Sakura speaking" Sakura answered

"yes…no…yup…im going to Sakura's for a sleepover….alright….when are you gonna be back?...oh okay...alright see you then! Bye love you too!" Ino said

"oh, yo!...really?...awesome!…tomorrow right?...alright, I'll ask them! See you then!" said Sakura

The girls ( and the guys) just looked at them with confused faces

"it was my mom, she and my dad is going to be away on a mission" Ino explained

"it was Temari, she said that there's gonna be a festival in Sand, something about a legend, and she wants to know if you guys wants to come" Sakura told them

"WHAT?! REALLY?! THAT IS SOOOO COOL! I WANT TO GO!" grinned Hinata

"**me too! Me too! I wanna go too Sakura-chan!"** said/meowed Naruto

"hmm..a festival…yeah I'll go" agreed Ino lazily

"yeah, I'll go too" Tenten said twirling a kunai

"alright, first lets go eat ramen" said Sakura looking at the grinning Hinata

"I-I'm done my Ramen" told Hinata

"good, so is your 'NARUTO MOMENT' gone now?" Tenten asked

'_**hey! Whats wrong about Hinata-chan acting like me for a moment?! I think its cute! Well cuter than when she's stuttering anyways...wait what? Gahh im getting confused! Oh well! Guess I need more ramen!' **_Naruto thought as he was going to jump into the bowl of ramen, but he was stopped when Hinata carried him.

"y-yes, sorry a-about that" apologized Hinata

"alright, lets go! I want to go shopping for my kimono and I want to go to my house to get my stuff for the sleepover" Ino said

"me too" spoke Tenten

"a-and I have t-to tell my f-father, that your going to have a sleepover and I-I'm invited" explained Hinata

"alright-y then! Lets to our houses first and meet at the shopping district of Konoha" said Sakura, while the others nodded in agreement

"Ja ne" they all said before going to different directions to go to their homes

"alright-y little kitty!...chotto matte, I should give you a name first since I don't think you like being called 'little kitty'!" laughed Sakura

"alright lets see…hmmm what should I name you….hmmm" Sakura thought

'_**please don't let it be a girl's name, please don't let it be a girl's name!' **_Sasuke pleaded in his head

"lets see…Yume? No…Lee? Hell no….Naruto? psst no thanks….umm…Yusuke? maybe….Yuki? No…..Daisuke? Maybe…..Inu? no that's for dogs…..hmmmm oh! DAI!..nah….i like Yusuke and Daisuke better….which one do you like? Daisuke or Yusuke?" Sakura asked Sasuke

"**Daisuke" **He "meowed"

"DAISUKE IT IS!" giggled Sakura

'_**how did she know what I said?' **_Sasuke thought with a confused look on his now cute neko face

"I bet your wondering how I knew you said 'Daisuke', huh? That's easy! Well first of all you only meowed one time, and 'Daisuke' was the first choice. And second…I had a feeling you liked Daisuke better than Yusuke" she smiled

"**hn"** Sasuke hn-ed, just then Sakura burst out laughing making Sasuke raise an eyesbrow (A/N does kittens even have eyebrows?)

"you really remind me of my Teammate named Sasuke-kun, you're both soo cute! You're both not a man-er kitten in your case- of many words and you both say 'hn'" she explained while Sasuke just glared at her for calling him cute but it was either she didn't see it or she didn't care cuz she was still giggling

"I'll show you what Sasuke-kun looks like, when we get home. He's really handsome, he's part of the Uchiha clan..."she trailed off sadly

"umm…anyways…he's got a whole lot of Fangirls and Fanclubs, I may seem like a fangirl too but im not in any of his Fanclubs. Partly because I don't like those being in those things and I hate the people in it, they're all….slutty…and wear a lot of make up. And mostly because he hates them. I don't know why he hates them…its either cuz they keep on wearing slutty clothes that only covers alittle amount of what its suppose to cover, or they keep shoving their –coughflatcough- chest on his face….dont get me wrong some of them are really pretty, way way prettier than me anyways…but that's not really saying a lot though. Anyways! He likes training and becoming stronger so he could avenge his clan by killing his brother…….he always says I don't understand, so why cant he help us understand?...but I do know how it feels like to live with no parents….The past is past, theres nothing we can do unless some one makes a jutsu where we can go back time, but I have a feeling that's not gonna happen any time soon. OH! Im so sorry! I was rambling wasn't I? I don't really talk about my family and my life too people, so its feels good to let it all out…" Sakura smiled sadly at him.

'_**now that she mentioned it, the only times she opened her mouth is to complain, scold, ask a question-for a date mostly-, and when she's angry…she never talks about her family….I thought she doesn't talk about her family cuz she thinks it'll make me and Naruto sad**__**/mad…' **_Sasuke thought while looking at her intensely.

"here we are! Home sweet home…well 2nd home anyways.." Sakura laughed as she took a deep breath when they got to her home –er second home.

"now, where did I put my wallet..hmmm.." Sakura wondered walking in her room with Sasuke on her head

_**'she smells like strawberry with vanilla…its comforting..'**_ Sasuke thought as he laid his head down

"ok! I got the money, now lets go…wait, my cell is in my pocket right? Oh yup!" Sakura said to herself.

Sakura left the house with Sasuke sleeping on her head.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Are they here yet?" Sakura asked Hinata when she saw her with all her stuff she needed

"H-hello again Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan is in the w-weapon shop with her Toshihiro." Hinata answered

"you guys named your kittens too? What did you name your kitten? I named mine Daisuke-kun." Sakura said

"I named m-mine Akihiko-kun" Hinata told her

"that's a cool name Hinata-chan! I named mine Kouhei-kun" A voice behind them spoke, they turned around and saw Ino with 'Kouhei' on her arms, sleeping.

"hey forehead girl! Did your kitten faint because of the gross smell of your hair?" Ino teased Sakura

"for your information Ino-pig! His name is Daisuke-kun! Not 'kitten'! and my hair does NOT smell bad!" Sakura shouted at her

"ok, ok. Fine whatever." Ino sighed defeated, just as Sasuke woke up. Sakura picked him up.

"hey there, Daisuke-kun! Awake already? Did you have a nice nap?" She asked cuddling him.

"**hn"** Sasuke said nodding

Sakura smiled and asked

"ne, Daisuke-kun….my hair doesn't smell that bad….right?"

The question got Sasuke off guard, and was to shocked/freaked to answer.

When Sasuke didn't say or do anything Sakura frowned

"HA! I told you your head smells bad!" smirked Ino

"n-no it doesn't!" Sakura said pouting putting Sasuke down and sat down on a bench arms crossed.

"i-its ok, Sakura-chan. Your h-hair doesn't smell b-bad at all. P-personally, I think it smells nice, w-what shampoo or conditioner do you use?" Hinata asked patting Sakura on her head, also putting Naruto down.

"**hey Sasuke-teme! Does Sakura-chan's hair actually smell bad?" **Naruto asked

"**hn"** Sasuke answered

"**fine! Be that way!" **Naruto said walking up to Hinata

"R-right, Akihiko-kun? Sakura-chan's hair d-doesn't smell bad!" Hinata asked Naruto as she picked him up and put her on Sakura's head

He sniffed her hair and plopped down

"**mmm! Her hair smells nice! You're so lucky Sasuke-teme! This is like heaven!" **he yelled snuggling Sakura's hair (O.O)

"s-see Sakura-chan! Akihiko-kun l-likes it!" Hinata said pointing at Naruto

"**i..could…fall…asleep here…."** Naruto mumbled before falling asleep

"**Naruto you baka! Wake up! Get off of her!" **Sasuke hissed angrily jumping on Sakura's lap.

"eh?! What's wrong Daisuke-kun?" Sakura asked as Sasuke kept on Hissing.

He jumped on Sakura's shoulder then jump on the top of her head, where Naruto was snoring.

"**NARUTO! WAKE UP! YOU IDIOT!" **Sasuke growled pushing him off Sakura's head, that sure woke him up, luckily Hinata was able catch him.

"**what was that for teme?! You're acting like Sakura-chan's head is your property!" **Naruto hissed while glaring at him, Hinata just glared.

"**that's because it IS!" **Sasuke growled back before laying down on her head, looking all mighty and powerful.

"Wow. What's with him? He's acting like he owns Forehead girl's head or something" Ino said, as Tenten walked out of the weapon shop.

"okay, I'm done shopping for weapons lets shop for kimonos now!" she said Neji on her head, then stopped on mid step.

"what did I miss?" Tenten asked as she saw Hinata and Naruto glaring at Sasuke who was on top of Sakura's head, and Ino, Shikamaru and Sakura looking at Sasuke confused, while Sasuke just sat there like he was the king.

"nothing, l-lets go" Hinata said angrily, walking away

"Im so sorry! Hinata-chan! Akihiko-kun! I don't know what's gotten into him!" apologized Sakura, following her.

"i-its okay, Sakura-chan. I'm just g-glad Akihiko-kun is alright." Hinata said, scratching Naruto behind the ears, as the others following them.

"AHHH! That kimono is soooo pretty!!!" Ino squealed as she saw a kimono on display. ( the picture is in my profile)

"lets go!" she yelled dragging the other girls in the store.

"hey miss!!!! How much for that one?" she asked the saleslady

"good eye ma'am! That one is not the most expensive one, but its not exactly on sale either, if you know what I mean" the lady said

"oh, ok! But how much?" Ino tried again.

"about a hundred and fifty dollars." The lady said. ( A/n I don't know anything about Yens)

"what?! I only have 60 dollars!!" Ino cried in despair

"I'll loan you some money, Ino-pig" Sakura said smirking, Ino glared at Sakura, debating whether to take the offer or not.

"I-I'll loan y-you some money Ino-chan…" said Hinata quietly

"oh really?! Thank you Hinata-chan!!!" exclaimed Ino

"hey! What about me?! I offered you money, but noooo" said Sakura

"that's because, If I borrowed money from you then that would mean I asked for your help, and I would owe you.." Ino glared

"hey, Sakura. I'll take your offer!...besides the kimono I want Is kind of expensive" said Tenten sheepishly( the picture is in my profile)

"hahahaha alright, how much do you need?" laughed Sakura

"….uh…hundred and eighty…." Tenten whispered

"oh, ok! Here!" Sakura exclaimed pulling out her wallet, and handed Tenten her debit card. Tenten looked at the debit card then her money, then back at the debit card again.

"OK! Here!" Tenten said handing Sakura her money and taking the debit card.

"**how does she have that much money? Man her parents must spoil her!****" **exclaimed Naruto

"**dobe…" **Sasuke mumbled

"S-Sakura-chan! I f-found a perfect k-kimono for you!" Hinata said "loudly" cept it sounded like a normal talking voice.

"really? Thanks Hinata-chan! Wow. I like it! Its really pretty! Good eye Hinata-chan" complimented Sakura ( the picture is in my profile)

"t-thanks" Hinata stuttered, just then Naruto jumped down surprising Hinata, and walking over to a bluish purple kimono. ( the picture is in my profile)

"**hey Hinata-chan!!! I think you should pick this kimono!!!!" **Naruto exclaimed/ meowed

"kitten's got a good eye too. That looks so pretty! It'll look great on you!" the other three girls exclaimed

"t-thanks Akihiro-kun, I'll take t-this Kimono please" Hinata said to the saleslady

"alright." The lady said before taking it of the hook.

"hey, Tenten! You done with my card?" called out Sakura

"oh, yup!" Tenten said handing her the card.

"thanks" Sakura thanked before going to the cash register and paying for it.

"please come again!" the saleslady said when they went out.

"ok! Now its time to go to the hokage's office to tell them! We're going to the festival tomorrow!! Then the SLEEPOVER!" grinned Ino

"don't need to break our eardrums pig…" Sakura mumbled rubbing her ear, good thing Ino didn't hear.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!" Ino yelled pounding on the door

"come in" a voice was heard from the inside

"can we go the festival in sand tomorrow?!" Ino asked with excitement. The fifth looked at the other girls who only shrugged in response.

'_looks like her 'Shikamaru moment' is gone too…' _the girls thought, besides Ino.

"PLS?!" Ino asked again

"alright, I'll give you permission to go to sand tomorrow" Tsunade said

"YAY!!!!!!" Ino exclaimed jumping up and down

"ok, ok. Calm down" Tenten said, trying to calm Ino down

"sorry, NOW TO FOREHEAD'S HOUSE!!" Ino shouted, running out of the office with Shikamaru still sleeping on her head and the girls following her.

"what's up with you? Why so eager and so….happy?" Sakura asked the grinning Ino

"I ate too much sugar!!!!!! And besides!!! This is the very first sleepover you had!!!" Ino said excitedly, jumping up and down

"so you said we're sleeping over at my house since I never had a SLEEPOVER BEFORE?!" Sakura asked

"er…yea…" Tenten and Hinata answered

"whatever…" Sakura sweatdropped

--

"soooo?! What should we do now, you guys?!" Ino asked still hyper

"I don't know….you're usually the one who tells us what we're going to do now" Sakura answered

"oh, ok then! Lets play spin the bottle!!!" Ino exclaimed

" there's no guys to kiss and I don't think anybody here is lez either…" Sakura said

"then, 7 minutes in heaven!!!"

"there's no guys!!! And we're not Lez!!!"

"fine!!! Lets play truth or dare!!!!"

"its not fun anymore, we all know everybody's secret that's in this room right now"

"grrr!!!! Fine! Lets invite the guys too!"

"Choji, Kiba, Shino, and lee are on a mission and we don't know where the other guys are…"

"what about Sai?!"

"it'll be awkward to have only one guy in a room full of girls on a sleepover…and he'll just end up in the hospital, besides I don't think he would wasn't to either…"

"Grrr!!!!! Stop that forehead-girl!!!!!"

"stop what Ino-pig?"

"stop that!"

"I can't stop whatever I'm doing since I don't know what I'm doing"

"just shut up!"

"but I don't want too"

"LETS JUST PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!! BUT EVERYBODY HAS DO PICK DARE!" Tenten shouted

"ok, fine with me" the two girls agreed

--

"Ok then! Forehead-girl! I dare you to…..change into a guy and then flirt with girls, then…" Ino started off

"t-then go f-flirt with a guy s-seductively while the girls a-are looking then.." Hinata continued

"THEN KISS THEM THEN SLAP THEIR ASSES AND THEN WINK AT THE GIRLS!" Ino ended

"you people are evil.." Sakura said before changing into a guy.

"Henge no justsu!" Sakura and Tenten exclaimed before they were engulfed by smoke, when the smoke cleared out

Sakura turned into a guy that had red hair with black eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. (picture in my profile.)

Tenten turned into a guy who had brown hair and blue eyes.she was wearing a purple polo shirt and green pants. (picture in my profile)

"wow. Nice job" Hinata and Ino complimented as they admired their work.

"thanks" Tenten and Sakura thanked before going outside.

--

When they got outside, they were both crowded by girls.

"hello ladies, how it going?" Tenten asked smiling at them

"ahhh!!! What are you guys' names?!"

"my names Kira, and my brother over here is…Yusuke!" Tenten answered

"yo" Sakura said smirking making most of the girls faint, and making Tenten sweat drop.

"why is it that, I only make them squeal and you make them faint with one word and a smirk?!" Tenten whispered to Sakura

"simple, cuz im hotter" Sakura's smirk grew bigger making the remaining girls faint, and Tenten sweat drop even more

Just then two guys walked by, hold on let me say that again. Just then two HOT guys walked by.

"wow." Tenten and Sakura mumbled

"hey, guys" they called out making them stop

"why are you girls dressed up as guys?" on of them asked, you know what lets just call him guy #1 and the other one guy #2

"you guys are ninjas?" Tenten asked

"yeah, now answer our question" guy #2 said

"its was a dare…" answered Sakura

"oh…what kind of dare?" guy #1 asked

"…we were suppose to change into guys and flirt with girls…then…-cough- flirt with guys that came by…and kiss them on the cheeks and slap their…behind…then wink at the girls…" Tenten mumbled

"..oh..so you're suppose to flirt with us then kiss our cheeks and then slap our butts…how interesting…is your friends watching?" guy #2 questioned

Sakura coughed before pointing at her house window without being seen by Ino and Hinata

"oh." guy #2 said

"well, right now it probably looks like you guys are flirting already, so now you have to kiss our cheeks and slap our butts…" guy #1 said

"..yeah…"

"what's your real names? Mine's Riiku, and he's Misaki" Riiku(guy #2) said

"Mine is Sakura and hers is Tenten" Sakura answered

"ok, now go kiss our cheeks and slap our butts and we'll pretend to be disgusted and shocked and then you have to wink at the girls" Misaki said

"what girls?" Riiku said pointing at the unconscious girls

"oh well then…just do it!" huffed Misaki

"ok…"Sakura and Tenten said slowly before kissing their cheeks and slapping their butts and turned around and walked to Sakura's house

"see you girls around" Misaki and Riiku said pretending to be shocked

"what took so long?" Ino asked

"they found out we were using Henge no justsu and we talked" Tenten answered for her and Sakura

"Oooooo" ooh-ed Hinata and Ino

"they w-were both p-pretty hot…." Hinata stuttered

"but I cant believe it!!!" Tenten suddenly exclaimed

"what??" Ino and Hinata asked

"even as a guy Sakura gets more fanpeople!!! Come on! I said 5 words to them and smiled! And what do they do?! They only squeal!! While Sakura here, only said 1 word and only smirked and most of them fainted!!! And when her smirk got bigger the rest of them fainted!!!" Tenten exclaimed changing back into her normal self, like Sakura.

"so?" Hinata and Ino asked

"so?! So?!...oh wait me and Sakura never told you about our Fan people competition" Tenten said

"and right now…I'm winning, girl or guy!" Sakura said smugly

"yeah, yeah, whatever" Tenten grumbled

"oh, h-hey Tenten, S-sakura-chan, um…Daisuke-kun and Toshihiro-kun w-was glaring, and s-still is…and its f-freaking me o-out" Hinata stuttered

Tenten and Sakura Looked at Neji and Sasuke, who was indeed glaring.

"why are you glaring Daisuke-kun?" Sakura asked picking him up

"yes, Toshihiro-kun? Why are you so mad?" Tenten questioned also picking up Neji.

"I think their jealous" Ino observed

"**we are not!" **Sasuke and Neji hissed since cats don't growl..

"awww, is my wittle baby Daisuke-kun jealous..?" Sakura asked cuddling Sasuke,

"**no" **Sasuke "meowed", and couldn't resist cuddling back (O.O)

"awww, is my Toshihiro-kun, jealous of Misaki?" Tenten said holding him up in the air

"**no!!! and you know his name?!" **Neji hissed

"awwww….poor Toshihiro-kun….no need to be jealous...you know I love you, you're my one and only Toshihiro-kun" Tenten said also cuddling him.

"**I said I wasn't jealous!" **Neji said, while blushing at what she said but also cuddling.

Naruto feeling left out walked to Hinata to cuddle. (Awww)

"awww, i-is my Akihiko-kun feeling l-left out?" Hinata asked, picking him up and also cuddling him, who cuddled back.

Ino feeling left out, cuz Shikamaru was sleeping, sat down and pouted while watching the other girls other with their kittens

Just then Shikamaru woke up and saw his friends cuddling with a girl and Ino watching them with jealous eyes and was pouting. So he walked up to her.

"**hey you troublesome woman.." **Shikamaru called out

"hmm..? oh hey Kouhei-kun, did you have a nice nap?" Ino asked smiling down at him, just then he jumped on Ino's lap and started cuddling her, Ino's smile widened.

"we only known each other for a few hours and you already know how to cheer me up.." Ino said cuddling him back.

'_**che, trust me, we've known each other for more than a few hours..'**_ Shikamaru thought

"Alright! Its Ino's and Hinata's turn to be dared!!!" Tenten exclaimed after their "cuddling moments"

"..fine.." Ino mumbled

"so what are they going to do?" Sakura whispered

"how about…make them yell out their true feelings for their crushes?" Tenten whispered back

Since Shikamaru and Naruto had cat ears they heard the dare and were curious who Ino's and Hinata's crushes were

"OK! We dare you guys to…yell out your true feelings for you crushes really loud out side." Sakura smirked evilly

"…evil people….very evil people" Ino mumbled while going out side, and dragging Hinata with her.

"ok..i'll go first..deep breath I LOVE YOU SHIKAMARU!!!!!" Ino yelled as loud as she could

"o-k, I'll g-go now. deep breath NARUTO-KUN!!!! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!!!" Hinata yelled out with out stuttering then she and Ino ran inside as quick as possible.

When they were inside Tenten and Sakura was smirking, while Naruto and Shikamaru stood there shocked….oh and Sasuke and Neji were having fun poking then with a stick…(sorry I just had to put that there, tee-hee)

Naruto was the first one to break out of his trance and walked to the red Hinata and started cuddling her

"**I love you too Hinata-chan!!!!" **he said/meowed, too bad Hinata doesn't speak cat…so she just smiled at him and picked him up.

"are you hungry again Akihiko-kun?" she asked

'_**oh, right she doesn't speak cat..' **_he sighed and nodded his head and off to the kitchen they went.

Then Shikamaru snapped out of his trance and walked to Ino

'_**I'll tell her when we turn back to normal….' **_He thought as Ino picked him up.

"ok! You guys!!! Its getting late, lets change to our pajamas ! And watch a scary movie!!!" Ino said picking up her stuff and running to the bathroom.

"jeeze no need to run Ino, I have more 2 more bathrooms upstairs." Sakura said walking up the stairs, with Tenten following her with Sasuke and Neji in hand.

"there's the bathroom, Tenten." Sakura pointed before walking into her room, which used to be her parents room.

"alright, hmm…its too cold to wear a nightgown and too hot to wear PJ pants and long sleeves." Sakura thought out loud, just then Sasuke jumped down her head and into her closet and came back with shorts and a t-shirt.

"oh! That's perfect! Thanks Daisuke-kun!!!" Sakura kissed him on top of the head before changing in front of him

'_**must not look….must not look…must not- omgawd! She has nice curves!!! She has a nice ass too!!!..argh! No stop it Sasuke! Bad!...holy shiz nits! Her boobs grew!!!'**_ Sasuke thought while watching Sakura change.

"alright Daisuke-kun! I'm done! Lets g- oh wait! I told you I'll show you who Sasuke-kun is!!!" Sakura said as she picked him up and walked over to a table which had a picture frame that had a picture of team 7.

"ok, here he is! Isn't he just cute?" She said as she pointed at Sasuke

"and here's Naruto, he's an idiot, but sometimes he's alright" she pointed at Naruto. Then she pointed at Kakashi

"and here's Kakashi-sensie! He usual reads this perverted book" she said

"and this is me" she smiled

When Sakura got down stairs in the living room, Tenten and Ino was arguing about which movie to watch

"SAW 2!"

"NO! DEAD OR ALIVE!!!!"

"SAW 2!!"

"DEAD OR ALIVE!"

"HINATA-CHAN! Which movie do you want to watch?!" Ino asked

"yeah, Hinata-chan!!" Tenten exclaimed

"u-um, I want t-to watch d-dead or a-alive.…" Hinata answered quietly, since she already watched it a hundred of times because of her little sister.

"HA!"

"nooo! Forehead-girl! WHICH ONE DO-what are you doing?" Ino questioned

"I'm putting the movie in, what does it look like?" Sakura answered

"I know that! But why?! And which movie is that?!" Ino asked

"dead or alive" Sakura answered again

"YES!" Tenten exclaimed

"WHY?!" Ino exclaimed

"cuz I never saw it before" Sakura said as she turned of the lights and closed the curtains and sitting on the couch (her bed for today) with Sasuke, while every body else sat on the floor.

"b-but!" Ino stuttered

"oh, don't be a wuss! See Hinata-chan is watching it! And besides your Kouhei-kun, is right beside you." Tenten teased her looking at the movie.

"f-fine!" Ino said sitting down.

--

When the scariest part of the movie came up (which I don't know what, since I never saw it before), everyone screamed. Even Hinata screamed and she watched it a hundred times.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" the girls screamed holding on to their kittens and pillow for their lives.

"**AHHHHHHHH!" **the guys screamed in agony as the girls hugged them to death, cept for Naruto who was screaming from fright and agony.

When the movie ended, everybody was panting from all the screaming they did.

"u-um, c-can w-we w-watch s-something e-else, t-that's n-not s-scary o-or a-anything? P-please?" Hinata asked still shaken up.

"y-yes!" Tenten said turning of the movie, and changing it into a children's show, Teletubies.

"AHHH!!! Tenten!!! We said something not scary!!!! And this is way behond scary!!!!! Change the channel! Change the channel!!!" the 3 other girls screamed, Tenten surprised from the sudden outbursts changed it to a random anime show.

After the show ended, they decided to go to sleep. Still alittle bit scared.

* * *

**Nekos**

Sorry the update took so long!!! I had writers block!!!! That and I didn't know what should happen!...yeah and the next chapter will probably take a long time too, unless you guys give ideas on what to do there! Pls! give me ideas!! Im desperate!!! **R & R **

_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**NEKOS!**

**CHAPTER 4!**

**NEKOS!**

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO _**A Forgotten Fairy**_ !!!!!! I LUB U!!!!! not really but hey thanks anyways! but im SO SORRY that this chapter took so long.

--

Tenten woke up in the middle of the night, probably 1 or 2 in the morning, from the sound of whimpering, she looked at her Toshihiro-kun and found that he was sound asleep. She looked around and Akihiko, Hinata, Ino and Kouhei were also sleeping, she behind her at the couch and saw Daisuke nuzzling a whimpering Sakura, trying to wake her up. She woke up Ino and Hinata and pointed at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Are y-you alright? " Hinata asked shaking Sakura, but Sakura kept whimpering.

"forehead-girl? Hey forehead-girl, wake up" Ino said worriedly also shaking Sakura,

"Sakura? Come on, if this is a joke. It isn't funny" Tenten said also worried.

-------//Sakura's dream\-----------

_"__mommy __Daddy?__ Where are you?" a seven 9 year old Sakura called out through her house, just as she passed through the Kitchen, something caught her eye on the refrigerator. It was a note. _

_She read out loud. __She smiled, proud of her parents.__ Even though they weren't as good as the __Uchihas__, but they were still strong! They were called for many missions, __that's__ why they were so rich, but again they weren't as rich as the __Uchihas__. Well the __Uchihas__ aren't anymore since the massacre happened. _

_She looked at the clock it read 7:45. _

_'__almost__ bed time' she thought and like the good little girl she was she followed her parents' rules and one of the was Bed time at 8 o'clock sharp._

_Sakura was awoken up from her slumber by someone ringing the doorbell repeatedly. _

_She groggily walked over to the front doors and opened it. When she did she saw the Hokage himself. _

_"Hokage-sama!__ What are you doing here?" Sakura asked _

_"I'm...I'm sorry Sakura-__chan__, but...Tomiichi-san and Azumi-san...were ambushed during they're mission...and they...they didn't make it" Hokage said sympathetically, Sakura's eyes swelled up in tears._

_"w-what?__ N-no! __that's__ not true! You're lying!" Sakura exclaimed tears running down her face. _

-with Tenten and them-

"no..no...that's not true...you're lying!" Sakura mumbled in her sleep making the girls more worried.

-----//backinthedream\-------

_"n-no! N-NO!" Sakura sobbed, just then everything went black. But when she looked around two lights then appeared. _

_Sakura squinted, since the light was too bright, and saw her parents smiling at her. She smiled back and then tried to ran towards them but they turned away and also started running. _

_"no! Mommy! Daddy! come back! please!" Sakura yelled out trying to reach them. _

------//end dream\--------

Sakura sat up, sweating.

"Sakura-chan? are you ok?" the three girls asked looking at her with worried eyes. While Naruto and Sasuke did the same.

"i-im fine, lets go back to sleep." SAkura sighed rubbing the back of her neck.

"ok..." the three girls said unsurely. Every body else went back to sleep, except for Sasuke who was watching Sakura with the worried look plasterred on his face.

----//Later that day\--------

Everybody woke up from the sound of Tenten's alarm clock.

"-yawn- jeeze Tenten why did you set up your alarm clock for 6:05 again?" Yawned Ino.

"so i coul-yawn-i could go training before the festival."answered Tenten

"ok, since we're ll awake why dont we go with you?" suggested Hinata.

"Yeah! thats a good idea! I needed to train today too" smiled Sakura.

"OK! lemme go change first" grinned Tenten who got up and started walking to the bathroom, while carrying her ninja clothes...with Neji trailing behind her. (haha perv)

----with tenten

"ah! there we go! all nice and comfortable" Tenten said flattening out the visible wrinkles in her clothing. Just then Neji came up to her and had a neclace dangling out from his mouth.

"ahh! Toshihiko-kun! you found my neclace! thank you!" squealed Tenten taking out the neclace out of his mouth,

"there we go! i thought i lost it. When i told Neji i couldn't find it. he had spazzing frenzy!" Tenten giggled remembering the memory while Neji just blushed.

"Oh-kay! Lets go down stairs now!" smiled Tenten picking up Neji.

------//

When Tenten got downstairs she saw everybody else dressed.

"wow. how'd you guys get dressed so fast?" she questionen. Every body blinked at her.

"Tenten...there are more bathrooms than one in this house" Sakura said slowly sweat dropping.

"oh, right. Hehe forgot, sorry" Tenten said sheepishly scratching the back of her head making every one else sweat drop some more.

"anyways...LETS GO!" grinned Ino dragging the other three and their kittens to the training ground. (the training ground that the guys were, to be exact)

"hey hey! Ino! stop running so fast! you're most likely going to trip and fall!" Sakura screamed trying to get Ino to calm down, but it was too late. Ino's foot got caught on something and fell down face first.

"whoa! are you okay Ino/pig/chan?" the other three girls asked, looking at her.

"whack dayu thank?!" she screamed lifting herself off the ground and getting all the mud and dirt off her face.

"what?" Tenten asked

"i said: What do you think?!" Ino exclaimed glaring while pointing at her face which was still alittle bit covered with mud and dirt.

"oh, ha...ha...ha" Tenten grinned sheepishly backing away slowly. Ino just glared more.

"hey. hey! dont need to get mad at Tenten! jeeze and besides we were going to train anyway so you'll be getting worse than mud on your face" Sakura defened stepping infront of Tenten.

"hmph!" Ino hmphed crossing her arms. Just then some thing caught Hinata's eyes.

"whats that?" she asked ,aking the girls stop talking and look at a thing that shinning against the sun.

"hey! thats the kunai i gave Neji for his 16th birthday! jeeze! if he didn't want it he should've just given it to me instead of leaving it on the ground! and he was spazzing about me losing something important!" huffed Tenten swiping away the dirt on it revealing Neji's name in cursive writing.

**_'wow! so it was here all along?! i was looking for it everywhere! i must've dropped it when we were training' _**Neji thought observing the kunai, pretending not to hear what Tenten just said.

"hmph! does he know how expensive kunais that dont rust and is made out of this metal is?! VERY expensive! And getting his name curved out just right took extra! Unlike him, I actually have to work for the money!" whined Tenten making Neji look at her.

"so why did you get him that, if it was expensive?" Ino asked her, trying to get the kunai while Neji nodded.

"duh! it was his birthday! 16th birthday to be exact! it was his sweet 16!" Tenten huffed, keeping the kunai away from Ino. Neji looked questioningly at her.

"whats so special about it?" SAkura asked observing the Kunai.

Tenten grinned

"its a special kunai, that you can only get at the grass village. Its made out of a special kind of metal that doesn't rust, doesn't get scratched etc! Its very thick too! thats why carving a name or whatever took extra. AND only 20 kunais were made, and its VERY hard to get your hands on one of these babies!" she answered

"im surprised that you didn't buy it for yourself instead" mumbled Ino but they still heard her.

"but i did! i bought one for Neji and me!" Tenten smiled.

"sweet Kunai, Tenten! lets try it out shall we?" Sakura grinned taking out a kunai of her own. Tenten smirked and took out her kunai and placed Neji's in her weapon pouch. It wasn't long before they started sparring.

"what chu wanna do Hinata-chan?" Ino questioned

"i d-dont know" she said quietly.

Three hours passed and Sakura and Tenten was still engaged into the battle. No one giving up. No one losing. Until...

"OUCH! STUPID JACKET! WHOSE JACKET IS THAT ANYWAYS?!" Tenten exclaimed on the ground with an orange jacket close to her foot.

"HAHAHAHA! I CANT BELEVE YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!" while Sakura just laughed her ass of at Tenten's stupidity.

"I DIDN'T SEE IT OK?!" Tenten said,

"HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT?! ITS BRIGHT ORANGE EVERY ONE CAN SEE IT FROM A MILE AWAY! wait...orange...AHA! ITS NARUTO'S JACKET!" Sakura exclaimed. When Hinata and Naruto heard his name they ran over to the jacket, and picked it up...well Hinata picked it up after Naruto jumped on it.

"no Akihiko-kun. Don't go on it! I don't think Naruto-kun wants his jacket to get dirty" Hinata said taking Naruto off of the jacket.

"IF HE DIDN'T WANT IT TO GET DIRTY, THEN WHY THE HELL DID HE LEAVE IT ON THE GROUND?! IM GOING TO TEAR HIM APART! HE MADE ME LOSE!" Tenten shouted angrily making Naruto back away.

"Im sure he didn't mean it Tenten" Hinata said quietly.

"hmph! but the next time i see him he better watch out if he doesn't want to have ten thousand kunais up his ass" Tenten mumled but since Naruto had cat ears he heard it and backed away even more.

Just then Sakura noticed something.

"hey, where's Daisuke-kun?" she questioned looking around. All turned when they heard a meow up in one of the trees.

"hey, Daisuke-kun. Why are you up there?" She asked looking up at him. Naruto climbed up the tree and sat beside him when he didn't answer.

**"Sasuke-teme? are you ok**?" Naruto asked, Sasuke looked at him with frightened eyes and answered

**"t-too h-high! c-cant get d-down**!" Naruto was about to have a laughing fit and tell him it wasn't that high and call him a scaredy cat. But when he looked down his eyes went bigger.

**"gah! H-hinata-chan! h-help me! t-too h-high**!!!**"** He said stepping back, when he did his foot didnt touch anything so he looked back and his eyes went even bigger!

**"GAHHHH! TOO HIGH**!" Naruto screamed

"Are you ok Akihiko-kun?" Hinata asked with worried eyes

"Is something the matter Daisuke-kun? why dont you come down?" Sakura asked voice filled with concern.

**"H-HINATA-CHAN! HELP ME! I-ITS TOO HIGH**!" Naruto screamed

**"S-sakura! h-help**!" Sasuke said

"jeeze, you do know some cats are scared of heights, right?" Tenten asked with Toshihiro in her hands

"oh..right. Then Jump down we'll catch you" Sakura said holding up her hands while Hinata nodded and also stuck out her hands.

But Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads rapidly.

"why dont you guys just go up there and get them yourselves" Suggested Tenten.

"ok" the two girls said before concentrating their chakras to their feet.

When they got to the branch Sasuke and Naruto was on. The two guys/cats immediatley jump onto their arms and burried themselves.

"awww its ok. we're on the ground now" Hinata said petting the trembling cat.

"why were you up there anyways Daisuke-kun?" Sakura questioned also petting Sasuke.

"ye-ouch! the hell was that?!" Ino's voice was heard. They all turned to look at her and saw her rubbing behind.

"what happened to you?" Sakura asked

"...heh heh i fell down the branch" Ino said sheepishly making the other girls sweatdrop.

"o...k"

"what the heck is this?" Ino said taking out something from under her.

"hey! its the shark tooth i gave Shika!" Ino said holding out the shark tooth neclace.

"Why did he leave it here? maybe it fell out when he was trianing. I'll give it back to him when i see him" Ino mumbled placing it in her pocket.

"well since, no one really wants to train lets go do something else" Tenten suggested walking away.

"alright" the other three girls agreed following her but was stopped

"what is it Daisuke-kun?" Sakura asked when Daisuke jumped down and walked to the tree he was just on and looked at something up in the branches.

**"hn, something's up there**" Sasuke said.

"what is it? do you see something?" Sakura asked walking over to him also looking up at the branch.

"oh wait! i see it! here i'll go see what it is" Sakura said walking on the tree.

When she got what it was she jumped down holding something white.

"hey! its the hankercheif (sp?) i gave Sasuke-kun! What is it doing here?!" Sakura exclaimed when she saw the Uchiha symbol she sewed on it.

"Maybe it fell out of his pocket when he was training? i dont know. Just give it back to him when you see him" Ino said with Shikamaru sleeping on her arms

"ok, lets go Daisuke-kun" Sakura smiled before picking him up and catching up to the other girls.

----------//

"hmmm...what should we do now?" Tenten asked,bored out of their minds.

"we're going back to Sakura's house ofcourse! i had it planned ever since we decided we go training! we go train at 6 then we go back to Sakura's house at 9:30 then get our stuff then go to suna which will take 5 and a half hours then when we get there we'll go meet up with Temari then we'll fix ourselves which will take 2 hours! then we still have an hour to waste before the festival starts!" Ino grinned

"o..k, whatever lets go" Sakura said walking towards her house.

"YAY! TO SAKURA'S HOUSE THEN TO SUNA!" Ino excliamed all giddy.

-----------------//

**NEKOS!**

**THATS ALL! THANKS  
****FOR READING!**

**AND IM SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT!**

**NEKOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!!**

Kitty Love

**Nekos-Nekos-Nekos**

"Are you guys done packing yet?!" Tenten called out. 

"NO!" Sakura and Ino called out making Hinata, Tenten the the guys sweat drop. 

"oh my gaaaaash! how long does it take them to pack?!" whined Tenten 

"I'm sure they'll be done soon" Hinata said quietly, while patting her back for confort. 

After a few more minutes Ino and Sakura came down with each an overly packed back pack. 

"Finally! the princesses are done!!" cheered Tenten. 

"what do you guys have in there anyways?" Hinata asked looking at their bags. 

"well I dont know what pig has in her bag, but I have my kimono; my change of clothes; my PJs; my toothbrush; some makeup; Medical books and some weapons" Answered Sakura with a smile. 

"humph! I have the same stuff as her!...I just have more clothes and make up and I dont have books." Humphed Ino. 

"anyways! lets go!" Tenten said walking away with Neji on her shoulder. And Naruto and Hinata following behind. 

"coming!" the two girls said running up to them. 

"Can we take a rest please?" Ino whined after an four and twenty minutes of walking. 

"oh come on Ino! Like you said the trip to Suna will take about five hours and thirty minutes and if we keep on stopping for rests, it'll take more than that! And besides we only need to walk for an hour and ten minutes!" Tenten lectured. 

"awww, fine. I wish Shika was here" pouted Ino. 

"why? So you can brag to Temari how he came with you to the festival?" Sakura asked. 

"...yes, and! If I ask if we can stop for a bit, he'll say troublesome but still stop and then he'll make chouji and Asuma-sensie stop too" smiled Ino. 

"hahaha you're lucky, If I ask my team if we could stop for a bit, Gai and Lee would go ranting about how it'll be un-youthful and that we should reach our destination in 3 hours. And Neji would be all 'hn' but still keep on walking! jeeze, I sometimes wonder if my team care about my health" Tenten pondered out loud when Neji heard her, he furrowed his eye brows and thought 

_'do I really do that?'_

"...My team sometimes stops but Kiba and Shino, would mumble about how it'll take longer to get to our destination" Hinata mumbled. When Naruto heard her, he started hissing.

"My team stops If I asked them too, but thats because I only ask sometimes. Actually if I ask, Naruto will volunteer to carry me there and Sasuke would be like 'hn, you're slowing down the team Sakura.' and mumbling things about me being annoying and weak and how girls have slow staminas, and Sai would be like 'jeeze ugly, you are as slow as you are ugly." but Kakashi-sensie and Yamato-sensie always makes them stop. Kakashi-sensie will be like 'The lady is right, we need to stop. And besides, she must be tired well all of us must be tired! heck! Even Im tired!' but we all know that he just wants to read his book and Yamato-sensie would be like 'I agree with our cherry blossom, and Sai stop calling her ugly, we dont want to go back to Konoha because we lost a member of our team'" smiled Sakura. 

"luckyyy" the two girls said. While Sasuke just sat on Sakura's head, alittle bit guilty since he knows that she's right about him saying those stuff. 

"now can we stop?" Ino whined after 30 more minutes of walking. 

"...fine" Tenten sighed stopping. 

"yay!" Ino cheered then started to rub her feet. After a minute or two Tenten started walking again. 

"well then, we stopped. Now were walking again." Tenten smirked with Sakura and Hinat following her. 

"awww. I really do wish that Shika was here" Ino mumbled making Shikamaru blush. 

When they finally got to Suna, Temari was waiting for them in the front gate. 

"FINALLY WE'RE HERE!" shouted Ino. 

"calm down, Ino" Sakura sweatdropped. 

"well then...come on! we still need to do our make-up and hair!" Temari grinned at them.

After two hours of doing their hair and make up, the five girls went of to the festival! 

"This is so cool!" Ino exclaimed 

"Haven't you ever seen a festival before, Ino?" Temari asked looking at her.

"yes, I did." Ino pouted. 

"Ino-pig thinks every festival is cool" Sakura stated smirking. Tenten chuckled while Hinata giggled. 

Just then some thing caught Tenten's eye. She squinted and gasp when she saw what it was. 

"Sakura! Its Riiku and Misaki from Konoha!" Tenten said to Sakura. 

"whoa! Why are they here? and who'r those other people?" Sakura asked. 

"Well you might find out, since they're coming over here" Ino stated. 

"hey" Riiku, Misaki and two other guys with the greeted. 

"hey Riiku, Misaki, Yuki, Seiki. I'd like you to meet Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino" Introduced Temari smiling. 

Riiku and Misaki looked at Tenten and Sakura and asked 

"did we meet, before?" 

"yes, actually we did. Rememer the dare me and Tenten had to do?" Sakura smiled sheepishly. 

"oh! you were those girls?" Misaki exclaimed. 

"...yeah" Tenten said 

"wait, what dare?" Temari asked, Riiku smirked and began explaining

"well you see those girls were playing truth or dare, and Sakura and Tenten had to-" he didn't get very far with his explaination before Sakura slapped her hands over his mouth. 

"ey! tad hurd!" Riiku glared at Sakura. 

"well since Riiku can't talk right now, I'll explain. Tenten and Sakura both had to-" Misaki didn't get very far either since Tenten slapped her hands over his mouth. 

"outch!" he groaned, as he felt his mouth area go red from the impact. Just then they all heard hissing sounds, they looked were the hissing sound came from and saw Neji and Sasuke hissing at Riiku and Misaki.

"whoa! its ok Daisuke-kun." Sakura said petting Sasuke, making him stop hissing. 

"shhh...its ok Toshihiko-kun, they wont hurt us" Tenten said doing the same to Neji. 

"jeeze, that hurt. Never knew you could slap so hard" Riiku groaned as he and Misaki massaged their soar mouths. 

"hehe sorry" Sakura and Tenten apologized. 

"Its ok, anyways I don't think you guys met Yuki and Shuichi yet." Misaki thought out loud. 

"no we didn't but we'd be delighted to meet them" Ino butted in checking out a blue haired boy with red eyes, from the corner of her eyes. The same boy smirked when he caught her checking him out. 

"oh, pardon our manners. I'm Shuichi, nice to meet you. and you girls are...?" The blue haired boy introduced kissing Ino's hand. Shikamaru started hissing.

Ino blushed " I'm Ino and she's Hinata-chan" Ino said.

"and I'm Yuki. Its very nice to meet you Hinata-chan" a boy with blonde and blue eyes said doing the same as Shuichi. Naruto hissed and was getting ready to claw Yuki's eyes out.

"o-oh, u-um. I-its v-very n-nice t-to m-meet y-you t-too, Y-Yuki-san"stuttered Hinata.

"please, no need for the formalities and I'd like it more it you do not stutter, it sounds as if you are scared of me" Yuki smiled.

"oh, Im s-sorry" Hinata apologized but mentally kicking herself for stuttering when he politely asked her not too. 

"Please don't mind Hinata-chan, she's just shy around new people. But she'll stop stutter when she knows you and when she's comfortable with you enough" Smiled Tenten. 

"well then, how about we tour around suna for a bit, so we can get to know each other. And so you wont stutter anymore" Yuki smiled. 

"that sounds like a great Idea! you guys go and look around, I have to meet my stupid brothers" Temari informed them walking away. Just then two small kids came running trying to run away from two other kids. When the kids ran by them, one kid tripped and bumped into Hinata making her off balance and also fall.

**"HINATA-CHAN!"** Naruto shouted. Just then two arms catched her. 

_'oh my gosh! I think I just heard Naruto-kun! what if its Naruto-kun who catched me' _Hinata thought making her heart race and her face red as a tomato. 

Hinata slowly looked up hoping it was Naruto but instead of Naruto she saw Yuki, looking worriedly at her. 

"are you ok, Hinata-chan? Jeeeze kids today" Yuki joked smiling down at her. Hinata blushed even more stepped back from Yuki. 

"I-Im S-Sorry" Hinata apologized looking at the ground. Yuki looked quizzily at her but then smiled. 

"hey, its ok!" Yuki said. 

"awwww they're so cute together" Ino mumbled to Sakura and Tenten but the other people heard too. Yuki and Hinata blushed while Naruto hissed even more.

"like we are?" teased Shuichi holding her hand close to his heart and looking at the sunset background. 

_'That sunset background always seizes to amaze me'_ the three other girls thought.

"oh yes, of course!" Ino played along also looking longingly at the sunset background making Shika hiss even more. 

a few moments passed and all of them burst out laughing, not noticing Shikamaru and Naruto, thats pretty sad since they were on top of Hinata and Ino's head. 

"do you guys want to go into pairs?" Misaki asked after they were done laughing. When they heard him, Ino and Shuichi, Sakura and Tenten quickly hugged each other while Yuki quickly hugged Hinata. 

"o...k?" Riiku and Misaki sweat dropped. Ino and Shuichi smiled at each other and ran to a random direction laughing. 

"come on Hinata-chan!" smiled Yuki, while he dragged Hinata off to somewhere. 

"come on" Riiku and Misaki said as they pulled Sakura and Tenten apart. 

"nooooo! Tenten!" Sakura called out trying to reach out for Tenten. 

"nooooo! Sakura!" Tenten called out trying to reach out for Sakura. 

"stop being melodramatic" Riiku mumled when he saw Sakura crying out fake tears.

"ok!" Sakura said cheerfully all of the sudden. 

_'moodswing, much?' _Riiku thought as he watched Sakura happily look through the stalls. 

two hours later, the gang met up with each other on the ferris wheel. 

"hey you guys!" Ino smiled, waving while she dragged Shuichi with her. 

"hey!" the three other girls greeted. 

**"what happened to you guys?" **Naruto asked walking towards the pissed looking guys-er cats. 

**"che, that bastard over there stole a kiss from Sakura..." **Sasuke hissed. 

**"Tenten was cuddling with that loser" **Neji said calmly but he was glaring at Misaki. 

**"Ino was hugging him and kissing him like theres no tomorrow!" **Shikamaru said with disgust. 

**"what happened to you?" **The three guys asked Naruto.

**"That Teme over there, won a prize for Hinata-chan. Then Hinata-chan hugged him and kissed him on the cheek...oh! and she bought him ramen..." **Naruto pouted. 

_**'and she forgot all about me!' **_they all thought, cept for Naruto who said it.

"awww its getting late you guys, I think we should go now" Ino said sadly, while looking at the sky.

"oh...well then...see you girls back in konoha?" Shuichi asked hopefully.

"hmm...yeah! Course!" Tenten smiled

"ok! Thats a promise alright? bye!" the guys waved while the girls took their cats and started walking of to Temari's house. 

"well that was fun, wasn't it?" The gils asked the guys (our main guy characters) smiling.

**"no" ** the guys meowed, the girls, thinking they said yes, smiled wider.

Okie! that...was a sucky chapter...i'll admit that. Please give me suggestions on what to do with the next chapter! and i'll dedicate the chapter to you!! please?! so i can make the chapters more...better and interesting. 

(Riiku http/decendedone. )

(misaki http/mi-saki. ) 


	6. Chapter 6

After me and the girls got ready for bed, we talked about our dates. 

"So Tenten, how'd it go with Mr. Awesome?" Ino asked smirking. 

While we were getting ready, we all talked about our guys, Tenten kept on rambling about how Misaki was "Awesome and caring, unlike Neji" so we decided to call him Mr. Awesome. 

Hinata's boy was called "Mr. Nice and Sweet" because she talked about how Yuki would always crack a joke making her laugh and how nice and sweet he was.

Ino's boy's nickname was Mr. Perfect, she bragged about how he took care of her and won prizes for and bought the stuff that she couldn't afford. But the real reason why we called him that was because she was rambling about his PERFECT smile, his PERFECT eyes and his PERFECT nose. 

Riiku's was "Mr. Handsome," since I was rambling on about how he was so handsome. 

Anyways back to what we were talking about...

I saw Tenten blush and I smirked. 

"yeah, Tenten. How'd it go? You dont usually blush unless something really good happened" I teased her making her blush darker.

"come on Tenten-chan, spill" Hinata also teased. 

"yeah, Ten! spill it!" Ino grinned 

"ok, ok fine...umm...you know how festivals dont usually have rides and stuff like that?" she asked us, and we all nodded in response. 

"well..." She started off. 

FLASHBACK!! 

_"Hey, Misaki what's that?" Tenten said, pointing at an abandoned house. _

_"I dont know...lets check it out!" grinned Misaki pulling Tenten towards it. _

_"alright, alright. Im coming!" laughed Tenten. _

_"Welcome! Welcome one and all! please come in! Our new Haunted house ride is up and running!" an old man yelled out to the crowd. _

_"ohhhh so its a Haunted house...Thats so cool!" Tenten exclaimed. _

_"hahahahaha ok then lets go in!" Misaki said but before he could pull her toward the ride, Tenten ran into the cart like a little kid waiting to be given a present. _

_"...hahahahahahaha!" Misaki laughed at her childishness. (a/n is that even a word?)_

_"hurrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy! Im dying in here!" complained Tenten. _

_"ok! ok! Im coming!" Misaki chuckled holding his hands up. _

_--later in the ride--_

_"AHHHHH!" Tenten screamed squeezing Misaki's -already purple- hand. _

_"Tenten! TENTEN! Its ok! You'll be fine! And besides, Im here to protect you, you know?" Misaki comforted, placing his free hand on her shaking shoulder. _

_Tenten looked at him with a frightened look plastered but soon changed to a calm look and she released her grip when Misaki smiled at her._

_When Misaki's hand's colour returned he placed it over her shoulders and Tenten placed her head on his shoulder scooting closer to him._

_--after the ride--_

_"See? It wasn't that bad" Misaki told her. Tenten smiled and said ok before pulling him towards the games. _

END FLASHBACK! 

"awwwww" we said together, making her blush even harder. 

"stop that you guys!" she pouted but we just kept on smiling at her. 

"fine! jeeze how about you Ino? What happened in your date?" Tenten smirked, me and Hinata looked at each other before teasing Ino. 

"Yeah Pig! What happened?!" I asked her. 

"Nothing much, he just bought me stuff..." she said looking down. pssshh yeah right! Like thats all that happened, too bad for you pig, I dont take bullshit! bwuhahahahaha 

"thats bull pig! you and I both know something else happened." I smirked when she glared at me. 

"...Fine." Ino sighed. (: i love it when i win. 

"umm...well...you see..." She started 

FLASHBACK! 

_"so where do you wanna go?" Shuichi asked, arm around her shoulders _

_"hmmm...Ferris wheel! If they even have one..." Ino pondered_

_"uh...I...dont think so..." Shuichi said dissapointed _

_"oh...well..." Ino stampered sadly _

_"you really wanna go ride a ferris wheel, dont you?" Shuichi asked her _

_"hahaha yeahh...cuz my teammate, Chouji, never wants to go on one. He always wants to eat. Also, my other teammate, Shika...well...he's always to lazy. So I could never go on one, unless I go alone. But its okay that we dont go on one today! im used to it." Ino explained with a sad smile of her face._

_"...when exactly was the last time you rode on one?" He questioned. _

_"Since...the day I befriended Shika and Chouji!" She said with a fake cheerfull voice_

_"which was...?" he tried again. _

_"...8, 9 years ago...maybe...?" Ino said sheepishly. _

_"9 YEARS AGO?! Couldn't you like, oh I dont know, ASK SOMEBODY ELSE OTHER THAN YOUR TEAMMATES?!" Shuichi exclaimed surprised._

_"hehe...I tried...I asked this guy named Sasuke, but he didn't want to and he always hanged out with Sakura." she told him. _

_"did you ask any other guys, aside from this 'Sasuke' dude?" he questioned. _

_"hmm...no, not really. I wasn't really interested in any other guys." She explained. _

_"oh...im sorry." Shuichi apologized, looking down. _

_"huh? why? Its not your fault, my teammates are lazy and eat too much. And its not your fault Sasuke is a cold hearted guy." Ino asked confused. _

_"for not being able to take you to a Ferris wheel." Shuichi said sadly. _

_"oh! no! Its okay! Really!" Ino smiled. _

_"if you say so...hey look! a store! I'll cheer you up by buying you something!" He said pointing to a store. _

_"You dont have too! Its okay!" Ino argued. _

_"No! I insist!" He insisted pulling her along to the store. _

_Inside the store was alot of clothes and jewelry. _

_"what would you like?" asked Shuichi. _

_"No, really! Its okayyyyyyyy-Oh my gawsh! what a pretty neclace! Its so cute! And so pretty! Anddd---so expensive! omg!" Ino sqeauled, cept the last part, with wide eyes. _

_"huh? You want it? I'll get it for you!" Shuichi smiled. _

_"No its okay! Its Expensive! And I dont want you to waste you money one me! And I dont want you to go through the trouble! And, And--And where'd you go?!" Ino exclaimed when she saw he wasn't walking out of the store with her. When she turned around she was him getting out of the store, with the neclace in hand._

_"Here you go!" grinned Shuichi, handing her the neclace. _

_"...you're so sweet! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Even if i told you not too! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Its the most prettiest thing some has gotten me, cept for these flowers someone got and the dress my parents gave me! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Ino thanked while hugging him and kissing him on the cheeks _

_...Too bad the were sooo caught up, they missed the ferris wheel behind them..._

_END LASHBACK!_

"AWEEEE!" Me, Tenten and Hinata squealed after she was done telling us her story. 

"...but you do know; there was a ferris wheel." Tenten sweat dropped.

"there was? oh." Ino said blankly.

"Oh well! If you guys went on it, he wouldn't of gotten you that neclace! Speaking of which, whee is it?" I asked. 

"In its box" she answered.

"anywayyyyssss...Hinata's turn!!" Tenten grinned, pointing at the said girl.

"umm...Nothing much to say but...okay" she agreed.

_FLASBACK_

_Hinata and Yuki were walking around, when something caught Hinata's eyes. It was a white, blue eyed stuffed kitten, with an Orange bow on its neck. And it didn't go unnoticeable. (sp?)_

_The stall was a game of luck. You would bet on a number and the guy would pull out a number from a hat. _

_Hinata tried three times but lost. Yuki, seeing how depressed she looked, gave it a shot._

_After, losing 9 times, Hinata thought he'd give up. It didn't happen. Yuki tried and tried. _

_"its what I like to say. 10 times the charm." Yuki said determined. _

_"and the number is...11!" the guy said. _

_"darn! i betted on number 1." Yuki cursed. _

_"oh..wait folks! its number 1! there was a smudge of the ball" the man said sheepishly. _

_"so...does that mean I won?!" Yuki exclaimed. _

_"yessir!" The man smiled. _

_"YAY! Umm...i'd like the blue eyed kitty, over there" Yuki said, pointing at the stuffed animal. _

_"here you go Hinata-chan!!" Yuki grinned, handing her the cat. _

_"t-thank y-you." Hinata thanked, hugging him and shyly pecking his cheek then turned her head so he wouldn't see her tomato-ed looking face._

_Then all of the sudden, Yuki's stomach growled. Making Hinata giggle and him blush. _

_"Want s-some ramen? My treat." She smiled. With a cheer, Yuki dragged her off to the stall. _

_END FLASHBACK!! _

"AWWWEEEEE!" we all screamed. 

"SO cute!" Ino squealed. 

"I-Its Sakura-chan's t-turn" Hinata stuttered, with her face all red. 

"well...nothing to tell...we walked, we played games, we ate, he complimented me, bought me a flower, I kissed him, The end" I half-lied. The others looked at me with a blank face.

"what?!" I shrugged. 

"...thats it?" Ino asked bluntly. 

"you're not even gonna describe it?" Tenten whined with a blank look. 

"nope." I said, deadpanned. Che, theres no way, in hell, will i tell them that I almost pissed myself cuz i was surrounded by drunkards. and that he stole a kiss from me. Im crazy, but not that crazy. I know the drill; tell them you almost pissed yourself and you wont here the end of it! And if you tell them that you were cornered by some drunkards, BAM! they bombare (sp?) you with questions and make you tell about how "my prince charming" saved me. And not get any sleep, since they'd be asking about what happened when he stole a kiss from me. Trust me; no way would i be trapped in that kind of hell hole. You can call me a hypocrite, since i do that too. But I'm the only one that can get out of it. mwuhahahaha. 

"you suck, forehead girl!" Ino shouted. 

"l-lets just get some sleep" Hinata interupted. THANK YOU HINATA! 

As we snuggled in our beds, I remembered what happened.

_FLASHBACKKK _

_We walked through the streets of Suna, trying to get through the crowds, with me carrying a hell lotta prizes. Which made it harder to get through these blasted people! i mean come on people?! Can't you __try__ and lose some weight?! I mean come on! Just kidding! Im not that mean. Then all of the sudden i got a funny feeling. Maybe, those drinks were drugged! OH wait...no, that was only my bladder. Well, looks like i gotta go. _

_"Hey, Riiku, umm...I kinda have to go" I blushed alittle. _

_"But your friends haven't called you yet." he frowned. I blushed more. _

_"No, not __that__ kind of go. I need to __go__, you know?" I said emphasizing the words go. _

_"...what?" he asked. Frick! I shouldn't of drank so much. _

_" I need to use the little konouchi's room!" I hissed under my breath, so only he could hear._

_"ooooh! umm i think theres a bathroom in the ramen stall." He informed. _

_"okay, but umm can you hold these for a second? Thanks!" I said, shoving the prizes in his hands and running away to the ramen stall. But I think I heard him chuckle, it reminded me of someone else's chuckle but couldn't think of who it belonged to. Oh well; now...where is that blasted stall?! AHA! _

_"Hey!" I called out _

_"yes?" the old man answered. _

_"can I use you Restroom, please?" I asked as politely as i could. _

_"im sorry, its for costumer's use only." he told me. _

_"THEN GIVE A BLASTED BEEF RAMEN!" I cracked. Hey i needed to go. Badly._

_"is that all?" he asked _

_"YES! NOW GIVE THE BLASTED KEY! I __**NEED**__ TO __**GO**__!" I yelled, not caring who heared. Once the old man gave me the key, I bolted to the bathroom, but found out it was at the back. _

_"ARGH!" I shouted. Just like what Naruto said: If Nature calls, you have to answer it. _

_Then three suna ninjas that reeked of alcohol, blocked my way. Damn it! its right there!! couldn't they wait?! _

_"Hey there, pretty lady. Wont you come and play with us?" one slurred._

_"yeah, we promised to be gentle." the second one said. omggg, i can't deal with this right now. _

_"come o--" "CAN'T YOU LET ME PEE FIRST?!" I screamed, bloody mary. oh my gawsh, i have to go really bad! _

_the third one shoved me onto the wall, and placed his face near my face. Now that i see it more clearly...he's really ugly...and really short. Anyways! No time for that! I have to go! I bent my right leg, as sharply as i could and hit him on the groin. He fell down, groaning. HIs friends looked at me with furious eyes. Oh my gawshh! I can't take it! I should make a run for it, i mean its right there! When the were about to lunge at me, a voice was heard. _

_"Get.lost." I looked and saw Riiku, glaring at the drunkards. Well...lets just say they scattered like a bunch of mice. _

_"you can go now Sakura." He said smirking at me. I glared and rushed towards the bathroom. _

_After i was done, i saw Riiku waiting for me outside the Restroom. I smiled sheepishly. We walked back to return the key and eat the ramen i ordered. When we finished eating, i just remembered something! Daisuke-kun! I ran out looking for him. I looked everywhere! Then I thought he might've of dropped when i was pushed by the drunkard, so i ran to the bathroom again and saw Daisuke-kun siting on the ground like he was waiting for someone. _

_"uh...Daisuke-kun? heh heh" I laughed sheepishly. When he turned to look at me, he didn't just look, he glared! Jeeze that glare really reminded me of someone i know._

_"heh heh sorry bout that." I apologized stretching out my hands to carry him. But all he did was turn away._

_"well...you should be. You shoved him along with your other stuffed animals. Totally forgetting about him." Riiku's voice said. _

_"Im sorry!!" I wailed, plopping down next to my darling Daisuke. I looked at his with tear filled eyes. He just walked away. What a cold cat, my Daisuke-kun is. -.-" Me and Riiku followed him with me bawling (not really) xD, so what if people see me? This is Suna, not KONOHA. Its not like i know people here. AHAHAHAhaaaa...well...there goes my dignity._

_"I said I was Sorry!! Daisuke-kun! Forgive me!!" I begged. You know how humiliating it feels like being seen as a 16 year-old begging a __cat__? Well, there goes my last piece of pride. _

_"I'll Make it up to you!" I sobbed. mannn I can guess how pathetic I look right now. Then all of the sudden a flower popped up infront of my face. _

_"huh?" I looked at it confused then followed the arm that held it and saw Riiku! I smiled and took the flower. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. My lips landed on his. But it was gone as fast as it came._

_"Okay, Okay. I forgive you." He said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He said nothing and pulled me along. _

_"It was so poeple wouldn't get the wrong idea." He whispered to me. _

_"ooooh" I said finally getting it. Then I looked at Daisuke-kun and found him glaring again. Then out of no where, he lunged at me and ripped the flower of my hands. _

_"Daisuke-kun...?" I asked, wondering what he was gonna do with the flower. I watched at he hopped on a garbage bin and shredded the flower, pieces to pieces. _

_"..uhh..." well what could I say?! I was shocked. He walked towards and sat infront of me, like he was waiting for me to carry him. I lifted him up and cradled him on my arms, like a baby :). But he was still glaring at something. Oh well, I was just glad it wasn't me. _

_END FLASHBACKKK _

"Im really sorry Daisuke-kun." I whispered. Falling asleep, with him near my face. 

_---NEKOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS :) _

_Chapter endddd_

_hehe sorry if theres alot of Sasusaku fluff. Its just that their my fave couples! and for nejiten ShikaIno and Naruhina fans! dont worry! I'll make chapters for each of them! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME SUGGESTIONS!! _

_THOSE PEOPLE INCLUDES: _

**Kimyuri-chan**

**uchihagenius4.0**

**'TheMidnightEclipse**

**benswife**

**DragonChaser94**

**arkard**

**contammynated.sith.of.mustafar**

**&& **

**A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy**

THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! I WILL USE YOUR SUGGESTIONSS!!

_P.S SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES!! I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD SO IM SORRY!! _


End file.
